swsefandomcom-20200215-history
General Grievous
Affiliations: The Confederacy of Independent Systems General Grievous learned the art of war as a Kaleesh warlord fighting against the Huk Species. That war ended when the Jedi Council decreed the Huks to be the victims of Kaleesh aggression, and made the Kaleesh people pay for their actions. Angered by the Jedi order, Grievous is further embittered when he barely survives a shuttle crash. His broken body is rebuilt on Geonosis, an act paid for by the InterGalactic Banking Clan as a gift to their Separatist leader, Count Dooku. Count Dooku trains Grievous in Lightsaber dueling techniques, and Grievous proudly collects the Lightsabers from the Jedi he defeats. Grievous has four metal arms and can fight with four Lightsabers at once, making him a terrifying opponent in melee combat. He faces Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi during the Battle of Coruscant, but manages to elude them. He is not so fortunate when he fights against Obi-Wan on Utapau, dying at the end of an epic confrontation. General Grievous Statistics (Episode III) (CL 14) Medium Kaleesh (Cyborg Hybrid) Soldier 8/Elite Trooper 3/Officer 3 Destiny Points: 2; Force Points: 6; Dark Side Score: 10 Initiative: '''+16; '''Senses: Darkvision, Perception: +14 Languages: 'Basic, Kaleesh, Muun, Geonosian Defenses Reflex Defense: 35 (Flat-Footed: 31), Fortitude Defense: 28, Will Defense: 28 (33 vs Mind-Affecting) Hit Points: 101, Damage Reduction: 1, Damage Threshold: 28; 'Tough as Nails Immune: 'Atmospheric and Inhaled Poison Hazards '''Weakness: '''Vulnerable to Ion damage and Stunning effects Offense '''Speed: '''8 Squares, 4 Squares (Climbing) '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +22 (2d8+21) 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +20 (2d8+15) and Lightsaber +20 (2d8+15) 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +15 (2d8+15) and Lightsaber +15 (2d8+15) and Lightsaber +15 (2d8+15) with Double Attack 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +10 (2d8+15) and Lightsaber +10 (2d8+15) and Lightsaber +10 (2d8+15) and Lightsaber +10 (2d8+15) with Triple Attack 'Ranged: 'Heavy Blaster Pistol +18 (3d8+7) '''Base Attack Bonus: +14, Grab: '+20 '''Attack Options: 'Double Attack (Lightsabers), Point-Blank Shot, Triple Attack (Lightsabers) '''Special Actions: Battle Analysis, Command Cover (+2), Deployment Tactics, Field Maneuver, Melee Defense, Share Talent (Field Maneuver) Species Traits (Kaleesh): Conditional Bonus Feat (Skill Focus (Survival)), Darkvision, Driven, Persistent Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 22, Dexterity 19, Constitution 11, Intelligence 15, Wisdom 10, Charisma 14 'Talents: Armored Defense, Battle Analysis, Deployment Tactics, Field Maneuver, Greater Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Improved Armored Defense, Tough as Nails, Weapon Specialization (Lightsabers) 'Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Double Attack (Lightsabers), Dual Weapon Mastery I, Dual Weapon Mastery II, Martial Arts I, Melee Defense, Point-Blank Shot, Skill Focus (Survival), Triple Attack (Lightsabers), Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Climb +8 (May Take 10 when distracted; may reroll, may keep better result), Endurance +12 (May reroll, must take second result), Initiative +16, Jump +13 (May Take 10 when distracted; may reroll, may keep better result), Knowledge (Tactics) +14, Perception +14, Pilot +16, Survival +12 (May reroll to Endure Extreme Temperatures, may keep better result) 'Droid Systems: 'Walking Locomotion, Climbing Claws, Jump Servos, 6 Hand Appendages (Legs may be used as Hands), Improved Sensor Package, Darkvision '''Possessions: '''Unique Armor (+8 Reflex), Lightsabers (4), Heavy Blaster Pistol, Cloak Category:Kaleesh Category:Cyborg Hybrids